Cuddle Entrapment
by MewLuna
Summary: Ohmyglobohmyglobohmyglob. Marshall was in bed with me. Marshall was in bed with me! Aaah! I tried to get up, move, anything, but the lead in my blood wouldn't let me. I wasn't just tired, I was downright, bottom line EXHAUSTED. He smells like pine needles and peppermint. No, stop it! I will not cuddle you, Marshall Lee! -Fiolee, one-shot, complete.


**Cuddle Entrapment: By MewLuna**

**~X~X~X~**

"_Hold on Fi, we're almost at your tree house. You can hold on, alright? I know you can, just sit tight."_

"_No, Marshall, I can't go home. Cake... she'll see me..."_

"_Babe, you're hurt. You can't be afraid of what Cake will say. Come on, we'll be quiet."_

"_No, please! I can't face Cake! She told us not to go after those timber wolves, and look at us, we didn't listen. Now I've got an infected wound and you've got a sprained wrist. Please Marshall, don't take me home."_

"_Alright..."_

**~X~X~X~**

The smell of forest pine needles tickle my nose and my eyes open. As soon as they do, I can't see a thing, whatever room I'm in is completely dark. "Glob," I muttered. My voice is scratched like I haven't drank water in a week. I'm still like a statue while my brain races a mile a minute in trying to figure stuff out.

I don't know where I am, but I've smelled that pine needle scent before. "Marshall," I realized, and again I hear the scratchiness in my tone. He listened to me. He took me home. And... put me in his bed? What I was lying on was certainly comfortable. Marshall must have taken the couch.

However, to my surprise, that wasn't true. My body felt pumped full of lead. That is so not math. So when I turned over, I realized I was too tired and groggy to get out of bed, even though my head wanted to. When I turned over, I bumped into something, and my heart started to race.

_Ohmyglobohmyglobohmyglob._

Marshall was in bed with me. Marshall was in bed with me! Aaah! I tried to get up, move, anything, but the lead in my blood wouldn't let me. I wasn't just tired, I was downright, bottom line EXHAUSTED. There have been several times when I was like this. I couldn't move until I got more rest. But really, what's he doing in bed with me? Me? The Vampire King, next to me!

_He smells like pine needles and peppermint. _

No, stop it! I will not cuddle you, Marshall Lee. You'll make fun of me for it, I know you will. You'll call me soft and squishy and keep calling me a teenie bopper. I'm seventeen, I am no such thing!

The vampire must have been asleep, because he was still as a statue as well. We were both exhausted the last I remembered, and he finally consented and took me to his home. Not that I had his house in mind, I just wanted to go anywhere but home.

Just when I had enough final energy mustered up to scoot to the end of the bed, he turns over and spoons me in his sleep. Spooning me. Marshall Lee the Vampire King is spooning me. As soon as his heavy arm drapes over my stomach, I know I'm done for. Even if I wanted to move, I don't have the strength to get out of the vampire's grip.

_Stop fighting him. Just sleep. _

I close my eyes and let Marshall's closeness and warmth lull me back to slumber. Just this once, I'll cuddle someone. Just. This. Once.

**~X~X~X~**

This time when I wake up, it's because someone is stirring beside me. I feel warm breath on my bare neck (my hat is unstrapped) and I realize that Marshall has buried his face in the crook of my neck. Tingles shoot up my spine, because I've never been this close to anyone, and I can't help but imagine the embarrassment when he wakes up. Embarrassment for _me_ that is.

Okay, game time, Fionna.

I'm no longer so dreadfully tired that I can't move. How much time passed since I fell back asleep? I'm not sure. Good thing Cake spends her weekends at Lord Monochromicorn's! Otherwise, she'd be tearing her fluff out trying to find me.

First thing first; get Marshall off of me. That way, I won't wake him up. Whatever I do, I can't wake him up. The first thing I wanted to do was get his soft face off of my bare neck, but that could wake him up easiest. Our legs were entwined, I'm not sure how, but I could feel the material of his jeans wrapped warmly on me. Sheesh, he may have unintentionally cuddled me, but he really gets you tangled!

Slowly, I moved my legs out of his. "Mhhhmmmm hmmm," he groaned.

_Ohglobohglobohglobohglob. _

I held my breath. Thirty seconds passed and he didn't wake up. I sighed in relief and then lifted his arm off my stomach. He stirred from that and buried his face deeper into my neck. It's a good thing he doesn't bite in his sleep! What does he think I am, a pillow?!

Focus, Fionna!

Now for the hard part; get his head off of me. My fingers went through his raven black locks of hair, slowly and gently grabbing onto him. Sheesh, his head is heavy. I lifted his head and wiggled lower.

_Whump!_

Something must have happened, because suddenly my fingers lost their grip and I let go of his head! His face landed back on me, but this time not on my neck... Marshall was unintentionally kissing me! "Mmph!" I squealed. This was not my plan! I didn't mean to drop Marshall's face right on mine, his lips right on top of mine!

Suddenly he took his lips off mine. My heart dropped. I didn't move him.

Gleaming red eyes stared at me, and even in the darkness I could see them shine. "Fionna."

He said my name! He knows it's me!

_Who else would it be? _

Gah!

I squirmed and dived off his bed, slamming into the carpet. "Fionna?" he asked, and by the sound of his voice he was very confused. The sounds of sheets shuffled as he got out of bed.

The only thing I could do was fess up. "I didn't mean to kiss you!" I squeaked. "But you spooned me, trapped me, and I was too tired to leave, so I cuddled you and then you hugged me like a stuffed animal! I swear, I was just trying to untangle you from me!"

…

…

…

Marshall Lee's laughter filled the air. He clapped his hands and the lights turned on. I saw that his room was dark because he closed the black drapes (not only that, lives in a cave). He stood there in his jeans, flannel checkered top, and had a lazy grin spread on his face. His hair was messily going every which way, but it looked cute, and for once he didn't look like he had ulterior motive. Marshall looked cute. Just cute. Not cute and plotting something, not cute and narcotic. Just cute.

I tilted my head down low. I couldn't look at him, I was too embarrassed. Even at seventeen years old this romantic stuff was pulling me down.

_But you liked cuddling him._

_No I didn't._

_Yes you did._

"Fionna," he then said, and his playful voice brought me out of my mental fight. "Do you honestly think I'm upset?" Marshall asked me.

Now that I look at him, he doesn't seem upset. "No..." I trailed off.

"Even if I was, the adorable look on your face is compensation enough." He grinned and flashed me his fangs. I was frozen still in the middle of his room. Though I did take a pause to look at myself in his mirror. I was wearing one of his flannel long sleeved shirts, but it was too big on me, so it looked like I was wearing an unorthodox dress. The color green did look good on me, however.

That's right, my own clothes were all bloody and torn up. He crossed the room over to me, towering over me. I still couldn't look at him. I kissed him. On accident. After I cuddled him. On somewhat accident. Jeez, this is a strange morning.

"Fionna," Marshall murmured, and his voice was musical and hushed.

"Yes?" I squeaked. Curse my squeaking! His hands went to my shoulder and he started to pull down my shirt. Or well, his shirt. "Hey, what are you doing!" I cried.

He stopped. "Checking your wound." I looked down at my bicep and what used to be a bloody and throbbing wound was now a tender scar.

"It healed," I breathed in surprise. "What did you do to it?"

"Healing potions in the garage. Right next to the movie rack." He winked. At that, I had to laugh. "See now, there, I made ya smile."

"I was just too tired to move, you know? And I didn't mean to kiss you and all that stupid junk, but it happened."

To my surprise, Marshall Lee leaned down to my eye level. "One day, you're going to have to accept that kissing is a part of life," he told me.

I stared back at him challengingly. "Not my life."

He raised a brow. "Oh really?"

"Ya really."

"I think you're lying."

"You're lying!"

"I think you did like kissing me. It's happened before, afterall."

"That was when I was twelve and on the cheek! Hardly counts!"

"And again when you were thirteen."

"On the cheek, again!"

"When you were fourteen."

"That was CPR, hardly means anything."

"Fifteen."

"I was giving YOU the CPR, which is weird because you don't need to breathe."

"Sixteen."

"I turned my head as you were leaning down to whisper in my ear. Lasted half a second. Hardly worth the count."

"Five minutes ago."

"On accident!"

"Well Fi, this is on purpose."

Marshall leaned in and he kissed me, full on the mouth, with no hesitation whatsoever. I stumbled back, but he put his cold hands on my face to steady me. My stubbornness only lasted so long. It's not like he's a stranger, he's my best friend. He's... the guy I wanna hang out with, because I love being around him all the time.

I kissed him back, and he smiled against my lips, kissing me faster now. I had no idea what I was doing, but I followed his lead, and my hands took a mind of their own when they ran through his hair again.

Glob, I've turned to squish. I'm all gooey and soft and squishy and everything that goes against being an adventuress.

Finally, I had to stop kissing him, because I had to breathe, and I gasped for breath loudly. Marshall Lee chuckled and kissed my forehead while I panted for breath. "See there? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

My cheeks were flushed but I didn't care. "Well," I said. "Maybe when kissing is inevitable, I'll kiss you."

He grinned. "I'll kiss me too."

"What?"

"Wait, that came out wrong."

I started laughing. "Thanks for letting me stay here for the night."

"You know, I dropped you off on the couch and got in my bed. You must have slept walked and gotten in bed with _me_." He smirked.

"No! You're lying!" I shrieked.

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

He chuckled. "Okay, yeah. I'm totally lying."

**Author's Note:**

**Well that was undoubtedly fluffy. Hahaha! I loved the idea of awkward yet determined Fionna XD This is my first Fiolee one-shot in awhile. I just wanted to write something for my readers. Love you guys. Y'all are like toast. Why? I don't know. But everyone loves toast! :D YAY! **

**Much love and randomness, **

**~Luna**


End file.
